Tess and Mitchie lesbians?
by pinkflower10
Summary: Mitchie make out with Tess and Shane alot..Who will she choose? Will Shane or the others know that Mitchie cheated on Shane?   A whole drama being created!  Stay tuned for mre surprises,drama,and fights ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"OMG I CANT BELIEVE IM AT CAMP ROCK NOW!" Mitchie says. "Yeah now hurry up and unpack. "This is your 2nd time here and your still jumpy about it." Mitchie's mom says. "I cant wait to see Shane again too." "Mitchie you havent seen him since like 1 year and you guys are still dating." "Oh please mom im a grown up now" 10 MINS LATER..."HEY SHANE,CAITLYN,TESS,AND OTHERS!" Mitchie said. "OMG HEY!" they said all in the same time. "Lol" they said again. "Hey Mitchie" Said Shane simling sweetly. "Hi" Said Mitchie giving him a kiss. "OK GUYS DONT GET ALL LOVEY DOVEY NOW!" Caitlyn said laughing. "Lets go outside for a campfire and roast marshmallows" said Mitchie. "YEAH" everyone said happily. When they got outside they talked about last year and other fun stuff. When it was time to go to bed the 3 girls slept in a cabin then, the 3 boys slept in a seperate room. It was 12 midnight and Caitlyn said she couldnt sleep so she's gonna take a walk and find something to eat for a bit. When she was gone Tess and Mitchie had a pillow fight. Tess was on top of Mitchie now...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tess kissed Mitchie. Mitchie felt uncomfortable at first ,but then she kissed Tess back. They started making out and taking there clothes out except there bra and panties. "Come on Mitchie let me see you strip dancing" Tess says. "Only for you" Mitchie says back.  
>She danced around and kissed Tess. Tess and Mitchie took their bra and panties out. They were naked now. Mitchie kissed and sucked Tess's boobs. They continued this for about 5 minutes. Until they heard talking and footsteps so they putted their clothes on as fast as they can then they went to their bunk bed and pretend that their asleep. Caitlyn came back and got back to her bunkbed and went to sleep too.<p>

In the morning Mitchie couldn't stop remebering what had happened last night. Why did she do this? She already had a boyfriend who cared for her. "Stubborn me" she said. But, now she thinks Tess is better than Shane. Later on that day when Mitchie saw Tess she would pretend she didnt know she was there and slowly walk away from her. When Mitchie was by herself reading a book at the cabin alone. Tess came in and said "Why are you ignoring me Mitchie Torres. Is this about what happened last night?" "Yes,Tess! I feel guilty and I cheated on Shane too." "Sooo? I mean who cares about him" "I do Tess!" "Well maybe a kiss might change your mind" Tess didnt let Mitchie say anything. She went straight into her mouth and kissed her passionately. She stopped. "Ok fine I may have fallen for you for a bit" Tess gave her a curious look. " Ok I love you very much ,but Tess we cant keep on doing this everyday! Shane or Caitlyn or anyone else will get curious about us!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That is a big problem" Tess said. "Yeah and if they figure out.. Shanes gonna be heartbroken and mad, Caitlyn will be mad too and my mom she will kill me and we wont get to make out again" she said. "I dont know just pretend it didnt happen and then at night i will have a plan" Tess said. Mitchie said ok then walked outside to find Shane. When she found him they said hi. Shane almost kissed Mitchie until Tess saw them and she came up and said "Hey Shane!" "Hey Tess" he said back. "Well I gotta go im in a hurry for a concert tonight with my brothers. And srry you guys cant come" he said. "Its ok" Tess said. "Yeah" Mitchie said. "Thanks you guys are the best! Cya later!" He said.

At night the 3 girls slept as usual then Tess said "Im hungry im gonna go in the kitchen to eat something quickly. "Me too im hungry" Mitchie said. "Alright good night" Caitlyn said yawning. The 2 girls went to Shanes/his brothers cabin since they were out tonight for their concert.

"Alright finally some time with my baby" Tess said sexily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tess got on a bed and Mitchie layed on top of her. They kissed and kissed. Tess started to take Mitchie's clothes out. While Mitchie kissed her. Mitchie tooked Tess's clothes out too. Tess then went down to Mitchie's pussy and licked it. "Uhhhhh oh yeah a little harder baby" Mitchie moaned. Tess kept sucking her pussy while Mitchie massages Tess's boobs hard. "Mitchie ur one bad girl but bad in a good way" "Im only bad when I have sex with you."  
>They grinned and came back kissing each other. Now Mitchie was sucking Tess's pussy. Tess and Mitchie walked into the bathroom where there was a fancy tub. They turned on the showers and came in the tub and kissed each other. Mitchie took washing body soap and putted all over there body then they got together and rubbed in against their boobs. It was REAL slippery!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
